The traditional means of dispensing prescribed medicaments involves a doctor meeting with a patient and prescribing a medicament based on a particular diagnosis, and then hand writing and signing a prescription for the patient to carry to a pharmacist at a pharmacy location for fulfillment. In recent years, two significant advances have occurred in the field of medicament dispensing. The first is the advent of electronic prescription capturing methods, systems and apparatus, which improve the overall accuracy and patient record-keeping associated with prescribing medicaments. The second is the advent of automated apparatus, typically configured as dispensaries, from which medicaments can be automatically dispensed, the dispensaries being located for convenient patient access, such as at a doctor's premises, a hospital or mall. In the use of automated dispensaries, the dispensaries are stocked, medicaments are periodically dispensed to patients, and the dispensaries are restocked. For patient safety, it is necessary to verify that valid medicaments are being dispensed to patients. An important step in such verification is serializing all products that are stocked at the dispensary. Serialization is valuable also for effective inventory management. However, serializing products can be time consuming and inconvenient if all products that are to be stocked in a large number of distributed kiosks have to be brought to a central depot for serializing. There is also the risk of loss or damage of products in transporting them to and from the serializing depot. Similarly, to have a person operate dedicated serializing equipment which is either installed at a kiosk or is taken there by a service person can be time consuming and costly.